battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ubel
Appearance Ubel is quite "large", possessing a body style akin to that of a bodybuilder at their peak, and is the tallest ninja amongst his sibilngs. This grants him the nickname of "the big ninja". Having a much shorter, cowlick style haircut, natural purple highlights on the tips, a neatly trimmed goatee, and a few tiny healed scars on his face, Ubel is very handsome. He just has a tad more, "rugged" look than that of his siblings. On the left side of his head is a permanently etched birthmark. This is the all seeing eye of SHE: the kingdom's oracle. His violet eyes have known to lull weaker mortals into a trance of allurement, and his beautiful, friendly smile allows him to grow on the coldest of beings. Out of armor, Ubel is usually seen in tight-fitting tank tops, laced with strips of vibranium for added rigidity. Though on occasion, he will wear one of his robes, or a V-neck t-shirt. Furthermore, whenever Ubel is feeling a little more, "snazzy", he'll wear a variety of tailored suits; each of them made in the highest materials possible. His armor is a very deep red in color, with silver and gold accents running throughout. Raw adamantium, space titanium are on full display. One ripped, black scarf tail hangs all the way down to his lower back from the helmet. Surprisingly enough, Ubel's armor actually hides just how muscular he really is. Personality Ubel simply grows on a being when exposed to them for long enough, no matter how cold they might be. Extremely suave and calm in his nature, Ubel is known for accidentally causing various females across the multiverse to fall in love with him, simply by having a nice conversation with them. While he finds humor in this, Ubel hopes to one day find the one being whom to call a partner and lover. Beings are just drawn to Ubel. Very collective and incredibly loyal, Ubel usually tends to think before rushing into something, using both emotion and logic in a perfectly balanced manner. Having an intoxicating personality means that whenever Ubel is joyful, or even sad, that usually means that anyone around him is as well. Powers/Abilities Diffuse: Ubel is very well known for his ability to quickly diffuse a situation before it gets out of control. This is a natural skill that he has, that coincides with his warm and collected personality. Having the ability to lull someone into a trance also helps when dealing with a potentially hostile situation. If Ubel cannot talk someone down, then he still possesses more than enough power and strength to do it by force. Speed: Comparatively speaking, Ubel is the slowest ninja between him and his siblings. He can only reach light speed if he pushes himself to the extremes. Because of that, Ubel tends to comfortably stay around supersonic speeds and slightly above. Dark Magic: Long after Marise slaughtered the top tier gods of Oylmpus, he gifted Ubel with the Hammer of Hades; granting the big ninja the power of dark magics. Thus, with hammer in hand, Ubel can conjure up a variety of spells and create shadow beings to help him against enemies. Dark magic is highly dangerous however, and can quite easily corrupt one's soul, so Ubel tends to only use this ability when he truly needs to. Piercing Void: Ubel can utilize some of the negative energy floating around and condense it into a large, unstable orb within his hands. The orb then continues to grow until Ubel can barely hold it steady, and he shoots it at his target of interest. This surging ball of violent energy races towards its target at supersonic speeds, and carves straight through whatever material gets in its way. Depending on how tough an object is, the Piercing Void will continue its rampage for several seconds, until the negative energy within collapses in on itself, and like a makeshift black hole, swallows and tears apart whatever is within a few feet. Weapons/Equipment Hellsbane- Some weapons are so unfathomably powerful and ancient, that they are given the status of "mythical". No one truly knows the origins of Hellsbane, but the most accepted theory is that all of the Greek gods came together to create the ultimate weapon. It took 2,000 years for Hellsbane to be completed, and once the gods were done, they were horrified by what they had made. A weapon that had surpassed the combined powers of all the gods, and Titans alike. One swipe could cleave entire planets in half, create storms of galactic proportions, and throw off the gravitational balance of a solar system. As far as anyone is concerned, Hellsbane is the most powerful blade in the known multiverse. Given to him as a gift from The Riverman after the war was over, Ubel promised to take good care of the mythical blade. Zeus was so afraid of Hellsbane, that he ordered Poseidon and Hades to seal the blade inside of a modified Olympian metal, locking the weapon's true power away. Now, only the current user of Hellsbane, IF they are both strong and worthy enough, can unlock its true potential. Even still, Hellsbane can slice anything and everything apart, create shockwaves that can cave in entire planets, and create mounds in the fabric of space. Because every god had a hand in forging it, Hellsbane contains every mystical ability and attribute of them. Zeus's lightning, Poseidon's torrential storms, Hades' dark energy etc. After the ninjas had returned home, Dante immediately had Hellsbane locked up in one of the kingdom's underground sanctums, after it destroyed an entire mountain chain. Now, in order for Ubel to use it, he must call upon the mythical blade. The large ninja must be wary however; using Hellsbane for more than ten minutes drains him entirely of his energy. An impressive feat, as most others would be outright killed from being in Hellsbane's vicinity for more than a minute. Hellsbane has the appearance of a rare piece of jewelry. Polished golden metal covers the natural orange and silver blade. Rubies emboss both the bronze handle and hilt, and every gemstone known to man is sprinkled throughout the entire weapon. Soul Ravager- This brutal and barbaric hammer was once the right hand of Hades. Forged from the molten pits of Tartarus, and enhanced by the energies of the dark lord himself, Soul Ravager is the embodiment of death. It is pitch black in coloration, and glowing, bright purple Olympian symbols cover the entirety of the hammer. Given to him as gift from THE Ninja, Ubel wields the horrific dark powers of the fallen Olympian, whenever he uses Soul Ravager. Able to summon the millions of dead souls contained within the hammer, and use them to his will. Ubel being how he is however, rarely ever uses this ability, believing that such is incredibly disrespectful. Soul Ravager also allows its user to quite literally harvest souls from bodies, and turn them into powerful bouts of explosive energy. Ubel generally uses Soul Ravager simply as a giant hammer, however. Though such is still quite devastating. With enough force put behind it, Soul Ravager can flatten enemies into a bloodied paste, and collapse entire cities.